Todos los días
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Un amor que sobrepasa barreras, aunque sean tan imposibles como el propio tiempo. Russia x Fem!USA / Fem!America / Fem!Estados Unidos


**¡Hola!**  
**Aquí vengo con otro pequeño Oneshot de Russia x Fem!USA... Este es... diferente, a los que suelo escribir, pero me da pie a soltar un montón de sentimientos.  
Espero que os guste y no me queráis matar al final de la historia... Creo que se sabe perfectamente quién cuenta cada parte, aunque estén entremezcladas.  
Y bueno, nada más... Espero poder escribir algo más... Feliz de estos dos.  
1 besito muy grande.  
Ciao~~**

* * *

Pasamos juntos todos los días. Cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo…

_Todas las mañanas me despierto a su lado. Con mi brazo rodeándole la cintura, mientras que mí otra mano le acaricia con suavidad la mejilla, apartando alguno de los mechones que se la han cubierto. Arruga la nariz molesta, de manera graciosa, como un pequeño conejito. Dan ganas de abrazarla, achucharla y no soltarla nunca. _

_Bosteza tenuemente y se estira como un pequeño gatito entre las sábanas de algodón. Sonríe, como siempre que mira por la ventana de modo ausente, y la beso en la frente, provocando que una risa ligera y juvenil se escape de sus labios carnosos y rosados. Observo cómo se levanta y se mete en el cuarto de baño, dispuesta a vestirse. Y yo me dirijo a hacer el desayuno._

_Le gusta desayunar café por las mañanas. Una taza muy caliente, con azúcar, dulce como sus labios, y levemente manchada con leche. Se la sirvo en una taza grande, de cerámica blanca, con el dibujo de unas estrellas plateadas, y la pongo sobre la mesa acompañada de una rebanada de pan tostada dorada. Observo cómo se sienta en la mesa y coge la tostada, mordisqueándola ligeramente mientras mira hacia el horizonte._

_Es el amor de mi vida, no lo puedo evitar. No puedo evitar mirarla fijamente, perderme en esos ojos azules que tanto me gustan, aspirar el aroma dulce de sus cabellos dorados, brillantes como los rayos del sol más brillante de una mañana despejada de verano, de esas que solo había visto en contadas ocasiones cuando habíamos viajado de vacaciones al sur de Europa. _

_Sonrío. Se lleva la taza a los labios y disfruta del sabor del líquido oscuro, caliente y dulce con los ojos cerrados, como queriendo alargar el momento de placer. Después, vuelve a abrirlos, dejando la taza sobre la mesa y sujetándole el cabello coquetamente, aunque sea pasándose sus níveos dedos por las finas hebras. Se levanta y se mira al espejo, colocándose un collar que la había regalado en nuestro primer aniversario. _

_Esta preciosa. Las mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios rojizos, sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio, contrastando con sus largas pestañas negras y su piel blanca, algo dorada por el sol del verano. Su vestido azul oscuro de tirantes, el mismo que se le ajusta tan bien a su curvilínea figura, le llega hasta la mitad del muslo y lo acompaña con unas sandalias. Es una diosa en el mundo terrenal. _

_Nunca fuimos demasiado cercanos. Siempre la veía por el edificio, de un lado a otro, caminando con la compra, con las cartas, con el paraguas o con los documentos de su trabajo. Siempre con su bolso colgado del hombro, el cual se movía a cada paso que daba, con el vaivén característico de sus caderas. Seguro que no era consciente del efecto que tenía sobre los demás, pero era devastador. Y a mí me volvía loco._

_Sin embargo, todo cambió un día, el primer día más feliz de mi vida. Puedo recordarlo con una sonrisa todavía plasmada en el rostro, y es difícil que desaparezca. Nos conocimos en la escalera, cuando ella se estaba mudando al piso que había alquilado con otras personas. Cargaba una caja de cartón cerrada con cinta adhesiva gris brillante, y parecía pesada. _

_Puede que no pareciese la persona más amable del mundo, o la más fuerte, pero ella rió todas y cada una de mis bromas. Habló conmigo sin huir asustada, gesto que agradecí. Hasta aceptó acompañarme a tomar algo a una cafetería cercana. Durante todo un año, un largo y delicioso año, fuimos solamente amigos. Aunque a mí siempre me había parecido la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Y, sin embargo, nunca tuve el coraje de pedirla que saliera conmigo, de confesarle mis sentimientos. _

_Hasta que vino ella, diciendo que estaba cansada de aquella situación, de estar en tierra de nadie y, con su carácter, me envalentonó para que acabara por declararme, sintiendo como el fuego me quemaba el interior por la felicidad de saberme correspondido. Aquel fue el segundo día más feliz de mi vida. Y, desde entonces, fuimos inseparables. _

_Salíamos juntos a comprar, íbamos al cine, paseábamos a altas horas de la noche, disfrutando de la calma que daba el silencio de la ciudad… Cualquier excusa era buena para estar juntos. Y el tiempo pasaba y estaba junto a ella cada vez, más y más, llegando a conocerla tan íntimamente que estaba convencido de que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro._

_Lo sé todo acerca de ella. Su maravillosa, fresca y juvenil risa, su color favorito, la manía de morderse el labio inferior siempre que está nerviosa, cuando piensa y juega con los bucles áureos de su cabello sin percatarse de nada, sus más íntimos secretos; como que no le gustan sus caderas porque creen que son demasiado anchas, que le gusta dormir de lado, siempre hacia el interior de la cama… Que siempre, siempre, cuando cae rendida y se deja acunar por los brazos de Morfeo, mientras yo la susurro cuanto la amo, pone una mano en su corazón y otra en la almohada, durmiendo finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

_Y, como siempre, como todas las mañanas, toma su café dulce manchado por poca leche junto con su rebanada de pan tostada con un dorado perfecto, sin nada más. Y yo soy feliz. Esta rutina me hace muy feliz._

_Y veo como sale de nuevo de casa, seguramente a hacer la compra, aunque su rostro está cansado y tiene una ligera sombra de agonía sobre él…_

Mis pasos son pesados, desganados, no siento ganas de hacer nada. Mis manos se mantienen ocupadas, una sujetando la bolsa de plástico blanca del supermercado; la otra, jugueteando con el llavero de las llaves de casa. No me sé por qué me siento así, pero siempre me siento desalentada cuando paso por este pasillo hacia las escaleras. La puerta con las letras que rezaban "_Primero D_" se abre y de ella sale un hombre alto y rubio, de mirada intimidante.

Intento sonreír lo más natural posible y les saludo.

–¡Oh! –exclamo–. Debéis de ser los nuevos vecinos. Bienvenidos al edicifio.

El hombre deja la caja en el suelo y, tras de él, sale una mujer, rubia también y con unos hermosos ojos violetas, que me saluda efusivamente.

–¡Muchas gracias! –contesta tomándome las manos–. Yo soy Tina y el es Berwald.

–Emily, mucho gusto en conoceros.

Los miro durante unos segundos y de pronto me vienen a la mente algunos recuerdos, que debo apartar de inmediato de mi mente. Ella continua hablando como si no pasara nada.

–Es un edificio magnífico –habla por primera vez él, y me sorprendo de lo grave que es su voz.

–Es cierto, pero estamos un poco desconcertados –contesta Tina.

–¿Y eso, por qué? –pregunto. No entendía hacia dónde quería dirigirse la mujer.

Me da la sensación de que observa a su pareja, o así lo supuse por la forma de mirarse, y sonríe algo culpable.

–Bueno… ¿Por qué alguien se querría mudar de un sitio tan encantador?

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No era su intención, lo sé. Pero ese tema es demasiado tabú para mí, aunque hubieran pasado ya dos largos años. Cierro los ojos y, ahogando un pequeño suspiro, desvío mi mirada y comienzo a hablar sobre el tema, sin explayarme demasiado en los detalles.

–Oh… Antes vivía aquí un chico pero él… Pasó a mejor vida… –las palabras se le agolpaban en la garganta, al igual que las punzadas en su corazón–. Creo que fue, una aneurisma o algo parecido…

Un silencio incómodo nos rodeó. Era pesado, tenso y podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Tal vez no era la historia más adecuada para alguien que se acababa de mudar, pero ellos habían preguntado. Tal vez haber soltado una pequeña mentirijilla hubiera sido lo mejor, pero no me sentía con ánimos de mentir. Además, era muy mala en ello.

–Lo siento… –murmuró Berwald, como si hubiera llegado a entender el significado real tras mis palabras.

Me despido de ellos y camino hasta mi apartamento, cuya puerta cierro con rabia y me dejo deslizar hasta el suelo, pegando mi pared contra la madera. Las lágrimas salen furiosas de mis ojos, recorren mis mejillas y mueren en mi barbilla, algunas deslizándose por el cuello aún sabiendo que no tendrán ningún final feliz. Como yo.

Aquel fatídico día hace dos años, volví del trabajo como siempre y abrí la puerta de su departamento. "_Primero D_" señalaba la placa de la puerta que ahora, en aquel momento, empujaba con fuerza contra la pared, habiéndola abierto completamente. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el suelo, al cuerpo de descansaba sobre él con una postura retorcida y enrevesada.

–¡Iván! –grité cuando salí del shock inicial.

Me tiré al suelo y abracé su cuerpo, tironeando de él, sacudiéndolo ligeramente, cada más fuerte, esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Pero no se movía, ni siquiera respiraba. Tenía los ojos completamente en blanco, la boca cerrada, la sangre parecía haber abandonado completamente su cuerpo y el olor a orín era bastante fuerte en la habitación.

–¡Iván! ¡Iván, por favor! –supliqué–. ¡No me dejes! ¡Iván!

Aquel grito desgarrador resonó por todo el edificio y no tardaron en llegar los curiosos a comprobar lo que podía haber ocurrido.

Me limpio las lágrimas y sonrío mirando hacia la mesa del comedor. Allí, en esa mesa redonda, cubierta por un mantel blanco, hay dos sillas. Una enfrente de la otra. Sobre la mesa descansan todavía los restos de mi desayuno, la taza de café y el plato de la tostada, frente a mi silla. Pero, en la otra, tu presencia se sienta y me ve cada mañana, con ese pequeño ritual que tanto me gusta.

Pasamos todos los días juntos… Cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo… Hasta el día en que muera y me reúna junto a ti.

* * *

**C'est fini!**

**¿Merece review? x'D**


End file.
